


Самая настоящая магия

by fandomStarbucks2019, koganemushi



Series: драбблы R - NC-21 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Romance, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: Пока не попробуешь сам - не поймешь.





	Самая настоящая магия

**Author's Note:**

> Пропущенная сцена из макси [«Амур»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209117/chapters/47888935).

Полчаса обеденного перерыва Стив собирался потратить на то, чтобы дописать очередной отчет и перехватить кофе. Однако вместо того, чтобы набирать текст в форму отчета, он уже некоторое время бездумно водил огрызком карандаша по клочку бумаги.

Все время службы в департаменте Стив всегда брал дежурства на праздники и выходные и частенько задерживался сверхурочно. Но оставшиеся до отставки дни тянулись невыносимо долго. Отчасти потому, что он занимался лишь нудной бумажной работой. Но сейчас он не мог дождаться, когда придет время отправляться домой, потому что там его наконец-то встречали не темнота и тишина. Пару дней назад Баки налетел на него прямо у двери и начал целовать, даже не дав разуться. Так они и не ушли дальше коридора, осев прямо на пол, потому что оторваться друг от друга было совершенно невозможно. А то, что Баки проделывал языком с его членом, и вовсе могло считаться самой настоящей магией. Действовал он неумело, но с таким энтузиазмом, что Стив не продержался и пяти минут. Еще меньше у них ушло времени на то, чтобы поменяться местами. Практических да и теоретических знаний Стиву тоже сильно не хватало, но его не останавливали подобные мелочи. Тем более когда прямо перед ним раскрасневшийся и донельзя довольный собой Баки вытирал сперму с припухших губ, чем вызывал совершенно однозначное желание. Когда Стив вобрал в рот его член, кончил Баки практически моментально!

От нахлынувших слишком красочных воспоминаний Стив сделал слишком большой глоток кофе и закашлялся. Поделом, нечего думать на рабочем месте о всяком.

Но не думать не получалось. Раньше Стива удивляли и, чего уж греха таить, порядком раздражали обсуждения секса среди коллег и посетителей спортзала, куда он иногда ходил. С кем, где, сколько раз и в каких позах. Казалось, в мужских раздевалках других тем для разговоров просто не существовало! И Стив всегда с некоторым облегчением думал, что его это не коснется, для него секс - всего лишь слово. Как бы не так! 

Сейчас Стив внезапно понял на своей шкуре, что это такое, когда весь день только и думаешь, что о повторении прошлой ночи. И он бы не отказался повторить ее прямо сейчас! Потому что прошлой ночью они наконец пошли «до конца». Чтобы, как выразился Баки, нависая над раскинувшимся на кровати Стивом, «покончить уже с затянувшейся девственностью». После чего они оба еще долго нервно смеялись, прежде чем вернуться к прерванному занятию. Как они могут называться девственниками после того, что вытворяли друг с другом всю прошлую неделю, выяснить Стиву так и не удалось. Сперва потому, что Баки наконец вошел в него, и воздуха в легких стало хватать только на дыхание, но никак не на глупые вопросы. Много позже, утолив первый голод, уже Стив нависал над Баки, медленно растягивая его. И было абсолютно все равно, что считать девственностью, когда Баки так отзывчиво подавался на его пальцы и подставлял шею под поцелуи, невольно заставляя тени плясать по стенам. А после совместного похода в душ, ожидаемо превратившегося в третий раунд, Стив и думать забыл о всяких глупостях. Зато начал задумываться о том, чтобы продолжить, несмотря на перестеленные простыни и неотвратимое приближение утра. Один вид обнаженного Баки, развалившегося на спине поперек кровати, заставлял член твердеть в рекордные сроки.

Когда они наконец улеглись спать этой ночью, Баки сыто улыбнулся и заметил, что в ближайшее время им предстоит наверстать еще много упущенного. 

В каждой шутке, как говорится... Наверстывать упущенное они точно взялись с энтузиазмом. Хорошо, что сыворотка позволяла обходиться несколькими часами сна в сутки. Плохо, что утром приходилось оставлять сладко сопящего в подушку Баки, который хмурился и накрывался одеялом с головой при попытке поцеловать его на прощание. 

В кармане пискнул новым сообщением телефон. Баки писал, что прочел в интернете какую-то статью, в которой утверждалось, что послать фото своего члена своему парню считается в современном мире едва ли не проявлением романтики. Но он все-таки слишком старомоден для такого. Однако ему не чужды романтические жесты, поэтому он будет готов продемонстрировать Стиву означенный орган при личной встрече. 

Несколько мгновений Стив задумчиво смотрел прямо перед собой, а потом решительно отложил документы в сторону. Его отгулов за работу сверхурочно хватило бы на пару месяцев отпуска, так что не случится ничего страшного, если он один раз уйдет пораньше. У него для этого имелись самые веские основания!

На рисунке, который он осторожно свернул и убрал в карман, некто очень похожий на Стива Роджерса вдохновенно отсасывал у кого-то, очень похожего на Баки Барнса. Этим Стив и планировал заняться в самое ближайшее время.


End file.
